If It Ain't Broke, Break It
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: After Tracey visits the Cerulean City gym to fix a broken pipe, Misty realizes that things around the gym have been breaking alot more than usual. Could a certain blonde haired sister be behind these incidents? Handymanshipping.


**So, guys...there's like, a serious lack of Handyman shipping fics on here. And if you've read some of my other stories, you'll know that I absolutely ADORE the pairing of Daisy and Tracey! So, I think I'm just going to have to write some myself and fill up the pairing on this site :P**

**Now, let's get this out of the way. I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Misty would be back and her and her sisters would probably be in every single episode.**

**CHARACTER AGES:**

**Daisy: 19**

**Tracey: 17**

**Misty: 14**

* * *

**If It Ain't Broke, Break It**

"ACK! MISTY!"

Sighing, the young gym leader walked into the battle area of the Cerulean City gym, planting her hands firmly on her hips as she scanned the room to see which one of her sisters was getting ready to chew her out.

"Oh, what is it?"

Still not finding anything, Misty was surprised to hear the sound of footsteps pounding towards her. Angry, yet still incredibly dainty, footsteps. Looking ahead of herself, Misty's eyes grew wide as she gasped and recoiled slightly.

For marching right towards her was her oldest sister, Daisy. And not only did she look absolutely ticked off…she was soaking wet.

"Daisy, what happened?" Misty blinked.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Daisy whined, ringing out her light pink sweater and making a face of disgust as an entire stream of water poured out. "I was _trying _to feed the water types in the auxiliary tanks, when all of a sudden, one of the pipes burst and _drenched _me!"

"Oh, not again," Misty whined. "That pipe always seems to be bursting! And no matter how many handymen I hire to fix it, none of them do it well enough. What a bunch of useless-"

"Misty, fix it!" Daisy snapped.

"I can't fix it myself!" Misty rolled her eyes. "I don't know the first thing about fixing pipes! I'm a gym leader, not a plumber."

"Well then, you have to find _someone _who's capable of fixing it," Daisy narrowed her eyes as she plucked a wet strand of dark blonde hair off of her cheek. "Because if this happens again, then everyone who lives within a ten mile radius of this gym should be very, _very _afraid!"

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Misty smirked, finding it rather amusing that her usually very well tempered sister had the capability to get just as angry and potentially deadly as her. "I have someone in mind who just might be able to fix that pipe once and for all."

"I certainly hope so," Daisy clenched her fists before marching past Misty. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get changed."

**XXX**

The next day, while Misty was busy training with some of her Pokémon in the gym pool, the bell rang that alerted Misty and her sisters of a visitor to the gym.

"Misty, there's some guy at the door!" Daisy called as she came running into the battle area, staring into the pool and waiting for her youngest sister to emerge.

"I'm a little busy right now, Daisy," Misty was holding onto the back of Starmie as she looked up at her oldest sister. "Can you answer it for me?"

"What am I, your servant?" Daisy narrowed her eyes.

"I'm training!" Misty snapped. "It's not like you, Violet, or Lily will do that!"

"Fine," Daisy rolled her eyes. "You should calm down a little there, Misty. You're always such a Krabby."

"Yeah yeah," Misty rolled her eyes before sinking back underneath the water, Starmie dutifully following behind its trainer.

Still scowling, Daisy skirted over to the front door and pressed the button on the wall that allowed the glass doors to slide open. As soon as they did, the man standing outside entered, although he didn't take notice of Daisy standing by the wall. She, on the other hand, very quickly took notice of him.

"I'm sorry, Misty, I know I'm running late, I just had more errands to run for Professor Oak than I thought. It's my fault."

Daisy just blinked. This guy…she had no idea who he was. But he was..._handsome. _Which was odd, because normally, this sort of guy wouldn't have caught Daisy's eye at all.

He was fairly tall and looked well built, although she couldn't be certain since he was wearing fairly baggy clothes. He had long, although well kept, dark green hair that looked nearly black, and piercing midnight eyes that were curiously searching around the room. Eventually, they landed on Daisy, who was just standing there staring at the Pokémon watcher.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tracey apologized. "You're not Misty."

"No, I'm not," Daisy replied statically, her sea green eyes still locked on the mysterious young man.

"So…who are you?" He asked inquisitively.

"I'm…" she shook her head, trying to clear her senses. "Sorry. My name is Daisy. I'm Misty's sister."

"Her sister?" The teenager's eyes widened.

"Yes, didn't she ever tell you about me?" Daisy smirked. She couldn't help it, it was part of her nature.

"Not too much, no," he admitted with a small blush.

"It figures, she never likes to tell people about her home life," Daisy sighed. "I think she might be ashamed, but I don't know. Misty's just a little weird sometimes."

"Daisy, what are you doing? Don't brainwash Tracey!"

Daisy looked over her shoulder and found Misty standing in the doorway, still clad in her emerald green bikini with a light blue towel draped over her shoulders. Daisy opened her mouth to comment snappily, but Tracey quickly cut her off.

"Oh, she wasn't brainwashing me," Tracey smiled at Misty. "Daisy seems really nice!"

At this, the blonde blushed slightly and looked away with a giggle, hoping that the mysterious visitor hadn't seen the red that had managed to sneak up on her fair cheeks.

"Yeah, well that's because you don't live with her," Misty grumbled. "Come on, I'll show you were the pipe is."

Smiling, Tracey nodded towards Daisy as a farewell gesture and followed after the red headed gym leader. Daisy was not easily deterred, however, and followed after the two, stepping as daintily and quietly as possible.

She watched with her sea green eyes as Misty showed the pipe to Tracey, pointing at the prominent crack and explaining the problem to the Pokémon watcher and part time professor's assistant. She gazed at Tracey as he nodded and said something to Misty, which caused the younger girl to giggle and fire off the familiar sting of jealousy within Daisy.

Deciding to leave Tracey to his work, Misty headed towards the doorway that led out of the room, and was surprised when she walked into something. Groaning and looking up, she caught sight of her sister's golden blonde hair and cried, "Daisy, what are you-"

"No!" Daisy hissed, covering Misty's mouth and dragging her out of the battle area. Misty whined and complained from behind her eldest sister's hand, but Daisy, of course, couldn't understand any of it. When she felt that they were a safe enough distance away from the battle area, she released Misty, who was finally able to unleash her displeasure.

"Alright, what gives?"

"Nothing," Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah _right! _You were just standing around in the doorway! What's that all about?"

"I told you, nothing."

"You are a _horrific _liar, Daisy."

"Misty, be quiet, it's none of your business."

"It is when you're being all weird in my gym!"

"Excuse me, but this is the _family _gym!"

"Oh please, not like you've ever done anything for it!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Daisy and Misty were right in each other's faces, growling as they stared one another down with their piercing eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat from behind caught both girls' attention, however. Turning their heads, they found Tracey standing several feet away, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I hate to interrupt you guys," Tracey spoke with a quavering voice, "but…could I maybe have something to drink? I'm still tired from all the errands I had to run before."

"Sure thing, Tracey," Misty smiled at the boy, "I'll get you something right-"

"I'll get it!" Daisy called, running straight past Misty and down the aquarium lined corridor of the gym. Misty just raised an eyebrow, while Tracey had no reaction at all. He wasn't sure if this was normal behavior for the Cerulean sisters.

"What is _up_ with her?" Misty muttered.

"I'm not sure, but she is certainly is energetic," Tracey chuckled.

"Yeah, when she wants to be," Misty rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I can trust her. I'm sure she'll bring you that drink in the battle area, Trace. You can just head back there."

"Thanks, Misty," Tracey nodded before returning to his work back in the largest room of the building.

"Don't mention it," Misty was still glaring studiously down the hallway where Daisy had disappeared. The blonde was being so strange today, and Misty wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know what the reason for it was. "I've got too much work to be bothered."

With an airy sigh, Misty stepped into her office, preparing to do some leftover paper work that the league had sent over. As soon as she was gone, Daisy went running straight past the office and into the battle area, holding two different beverages in her hands. Quickly finding Tracey, Daisy giggled quietly to herself and approached the green haired man, playfully tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and locked eyes with the pretty woman, smiling sweetly at her.

"Hi, Daisy," Tracey greeted warmly.

"I brought you something to drink!" Daisy grinned, holding out a suspicious looking glass bottle towards the makeshift handyman.

"Ah, what's this?" Tracey asked, cautiously taking the drink. Looking it over, his eyes widened slightly and he inquired, "Is this _alcohol?_"

"It's nice and cold," Daisy showed off her trademark, flirtatious smirk. "And it's totally delicious!"

"Uh, thanks Daisy, but I'm not much of a drinker," Tracey laughed nervously. "I'm also underage…"

Daisy raised an eyebrow and quickly took the drink out of Tracey's hands. "Just how old _are _you?"

"I'm 17," Tracey answered calmly.

Daisy was a little taken back by this. Tracey certainly looked _a lot _older than 17. Did that make her a cougar now? Ugh, Daisy couldn't stomach the thought. She'd always been into older men, not ones younger than her. But Tracey was so handsome, and so sweet…

"Oh, well in that case," Daisy took the second drink she'd been holding and held it out towards the young man, "have some water!"

"Now you're talking," Tracey grinned, taking the water bottle and opening it gratefully. "Thanks so much, Daisy! I owe you one."

At this, Daisy turned bright red. She quickly covered her face, hoping that Tracey wouldn't see her blush, but she had moved too slow, and Tracey managed to see the color on her face.

"Hey, Daisy, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Daisy felt her blush subsiding. "Oh, yeah. I'm just fine."

Nodding, Tracey took a sip of the water before putting it down and once again going back to work. With a curious glance, Daisy walked a semi circle around Tracey until she was standing on the other side of the pipe and observing the area on which Tracey was working. She did this for a little while, until Tracey peeked up and realized that Daisy was watching his every move.

"Daisy, do you need something?" Tracey asked densely.

"Oh, no," Daisy shook her head. "I'm just…watching."

"How come?"

"I'm curious."

"About what?"

"About how you fix stuff," Daisy giggled behind her hand. "I thought that was obvious."

"It's…not that interesting," Tracey blinked.

"How are you so good at fixing stuff?" Daisy continued, completely ignoring Tracey's last comment. "Are you, like, an elite repairman or something?"

"Hardly," Tracey laughed. "I'm an assistant for Professor Oak at his lab in Pallet Town, and I've managed to pick up some fix it skills from repairing things around his ranch. Like all of the fences that the Tauros manage to break, the pipes when Muk gets them all clogged up, and different stuff like that."

"Wow, an assistant to a world famous professor!" Daisy squealed. "You must be, like, so smart!"

"I don't know if that's a word I'd use to describe myself," now it was Tracey's turn to blush. "I don't help with research or anything like that. I mostly do odd jobs for him. But, in my spare time, I like to draw different Pokémon as a form of studying them. I consider myself a Pokémon watcher, even though I now spend more time helping the professor out than sketching in my books."

"That's incredible!" Daisy clasped her hands together. "You're _so _talented!"

"Heh, thanks," Tracey's blush intensified, though Daisy didn't mind at all.

"I've never been very good at drawing," Daisy pouted. "Maybe one day you could give me a little lesson?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" Tracey's blush completely disappeared as he beamed at the blonde. "Drawing is so much fun, it's a great hobby to pick up! I'd be honored to teach you!"

"How sweet," Daisy cooed, causing Tracey's face to change color once again. "It sounds like a good time!"

Tracey was at a loss for words, and fortunately for him, he wouldn't need any more. Smiling, Daisy skirted out of the room, tossing her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder as she left, with Tracey watching all the while.

_Mission accomplished! _Daisy thought brightly. _But just in case…_

**XXX**

"Oh, Misty!"

The red head was leaning over one of the gym's auxiliary tanks, feeding the water types who resided inside. She was so busy that she didn't hear her sister calling out to her. When Misty didn't respond, Daisy came marching into the room, planting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Misty! I was calling you!"

"What?" Misty looked over her shoulder. "Oh, sorry, Dais! I was busy feeding the Pokémon." She held up the bag of food for proof.

"Okay, well, that's fine, I'm here now," Daisy smiled.

"What were you calling me for?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

Regaining her less than amused expression, Daisy explained, "you won't believe this. I was checking the pool to see if it needed to be cleaned, when all of a sudden, I noticed that the filter was broken!"

"Are you kidding?" Misty grew wide eyed as she turned around.

"No, I _wish _I was! It's not filtering _anything, _Misty."

"Ugh, this is horrible," Misty smacked her arms down against her sides. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Why don't you call Tracey again?" Daisy suggested. "He did such a wonderful job of fixing that broken pipe!"

"I guess I could," Misty sighed.

"Wonderful!" Daisy grinned. "And since you're busy, I can call him for you if you want!"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Misty beamed.

"Mmmhm," Daisy nodded, folding her arms behind her back. "Now, just give me his number…or, even better! I'll just take your cell phone and copy it down!"

"Why do you need to copy it down?" Misty blinked. "You can just use my phone."

"No, it's fine, I'll use my own!" Daisy answered all too quickly, climbing half way up the ladder in order to slide Misty's light blue cell phone out of her shorts' pocket.

"Hey!" Misty cried before Daisy ran off giggling.

"Thanks little sis!" Daisy called over her shoulder as she raced off. All Misty could do was sigh and return to the chore of feeding the Pokémon.

**XXX**

Misty was too busy doing other work around the gym later that day to witness Daisy following Tracey around like a lost Growlithe. She missed Daisy's blatant attempts at flirting, and Tracey's relentless blushing and density on the subject. It was truly a sight to witness.

A few days later, Misty decided she had been working hard enough the last few days that she deserved to sleep in. Unfortunately, her seemingly sound plan was quickly destroyed by none other than Daisy, who came storming into her youngest sister's room with fire in her sea green eyes.

"Daisy, what now?" Misty moaned, pulling the covers up over her face.

"One of the tanks is broken," Daisy whined.

"How did _that_ break?" Misty sighed.

"I don't know," Daisy shrugged. "I just walked by and noticed that a big crack was forming in the glass! Fortunately, I managed to take out all of the Pokémon before anything terrible happened."

"That's good," Misty turned her back towards Daisy.

"So, what do I do now?" Daisy tilted her head.

"Fix it," Misty mumbled.

"I can't fix it myself!" Daisy shrieked.

"Then call someone."

"Like…Tracey?" Daisy grinned, although Misty couldn't see it since she was facing the wall.

"Yeah, sure," Misty was too tired to care.

Giggling, Daisy ran out of Misty's room to fetch her cell phone and call up Tracey. It was going to be another fun day for the pretty blonde woman.

**XXX**

Misty felt quite relieved when two days went by without anything breaking. She assumed that at long last, their luck had turned, and nothing bad would happen to the gym now. Too much had happened this week already, and Misty couldn't deal with much more.

"Mistyyy!"

"Oh my…what now?" Misty whined as Daisy came hurrying into the room, her beautiful face glowing with something that Misty couldn't put her finger on.

"We have another little problem," Daisy informed the younger girl.

"What could _possibly _be wrong now?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"The pool ladder is broken," Daisy frowned. "I'm not really sure of how it happened. I was trying to train some of the Pokémon before, and I guess one of the attacks accidently connected with the ladder and trashed it."

Misty gave Daisy an incredulous look, which the oldest Sensational Sister didn't quite understand. "Daisy? _You,_ training Pokémon?"

"I was!" Daisy whined. "Believe me!"

"Alright, alright," Misty sighed. "But that's just a ladder. I think we can wait to fix it."

"No, it's so dangerous, Misty," Daisy shook her head. "It's not just a bunch of dents. There are pieces of metal sticking up! Sharp pieces of metal! It's dangerous to trainers, Pokémon, and most importantly, you!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Daisy," Misty buried her face in her hands.

"You don't have to be concerned, little sis," Daisy patted Misty atop her head. "I'll just call Tracey up and tell him to come on over! You're right, you know. He really _is _quite the handyman!"

"Daisy, I think we should leave Tracey alone," Misty folded her arms as Daisy started to run off. Hearing this, the blonde turned around and showed off a look of confusion. "He's not our personal servant, you know."

"Oh, it's fine, Tracey loves helping us out!" Daisy's face lit up. "He told me so!"

"What, are you hanging out with him while he's fixing things in the gym?" Misty narrowed her eyes.

"There's no law against being nice, baby sister!" Daisy teased in a sing song voice, pushing on Misty's last nerve. "He enjoys my company! Now, don't worry about a thing. You just keep going about your gym leader-y business, and I'll give Tracey a ring to help us out! No big deal!"

Growling, Misty walked into the battle area to examine the extent of the damage done to the pool ladder. Just as Daisy had said, there were some very deep dents and dangerous spikes of metal sticking up from the piece.

"Which Pokémon's attacks could have done this?" Misty murmured to herself. "Maybe Gyrados, but Daisy doesn't like working with Gyrados."

"Psy?"

Misty's eyebrow twitched as she slowly turned around and found Psyduck staring up at her with his wide, empty eyes.

"Psyduck, I wish you would stop coming out of your poke ball," Misty groaned.

"Psy…duck?" Psyduck tilted his head.

"What's up with you?" Misty folded her arms.

"Duck…" Psyduck waddled over to the rack where Misty kept all of the poke balls belonging to the gym Pokémon. Watching curiously, Misty kept her eyes on Psyduck as the chubby yellow Pokémon wiggled his way behind the metal rack and leaned down, poking his beak at something.

"You're being weirder than usual," Misty grumbled, moving towards the duck Pokémon.

"Psy! Psy!" Psyduck looked up at his trainer.

Humming curiously, Misty moved closer to Psyduck and peered behind the rack, wondering what her Pokémon was finding so interesting. A small glimmer caught the teenager's eye, causing her to gasp softly. Leaning down, she picked the object up and studied it in her hands, with Psyduck watching all the while.

"This…" Misty twisted her mouth, "is a hammer."

"Psy?" Psyduck asked.

Moving the item up closer to her eyes, Misty studied the metal head of the hammer, and noticed several small scratches and dents in the material.

"Wait a minute…" Misty looked up. "A hammer, hiding in the battle area, with a broken ladder…"

Then, it all came together. All of the broken things around the gym, Daisy getting excited about calling Tracey every time to fix it…

Misty's eyes widened.

Daisy had the hots for Tracey.

And…_she was breaking everything in the gym to see him!_ As an _excuse!_

"What a pain," Misty grumbled, lowering the hammer to her side. "I ought to do something about this!"

"Duck?" Psyduck trilled, as if asking Misty what she was going to do to her oldest sister.

"I know I should do something, but…I won't," Misty smirked. "I'm a hopeless romantic, Psyduck. I won't get in the way of a budding romance."

"Psy-aye," Psyduck nodded.

"Besides," Misty giggled, throwing her hair to the side, "there's always another time to get some sweet revenge. And if she starts dating Tracey for _real_…I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

**Teehee, I think Misty would have so much fun toying with this relationship :P But, like I said, I love this shipping, and I think it needs way more fics than it has!**

**Remember to read and review! I'm really curious as to what you guys will think, since I don't usually write much other than Ash and Misty!**


End file.
